


Top Secret

by RoadFar



Category: London Has Fallen, Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：最高机密：总统先生有一种常人没有的能力……<br/>警告：自设ABO，自设ABO，自设ABO！最后只是为了一肉，请尊医嘱服用……<br/>声明：角色都不属于我。</p><p>=================<br/>名字中英文对照：</p><p>Mike Banning 迈克·班宁<br/>Benjamin Asher 本杰明·阿瑟</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　本杰明·阿瑟最近的精神状态似乎不太好。

　　迈克·班宁——这位现任总统的特勤队长对此了解得比谁都清楚。最近一周的早上，他跟在总统的身后晨跑时，能感觉到他的步履一天比一天要更加沉重。

　　一起晨跑这个要求是迈克提出来的，就在他复归原职回到白宫特勤队之后不久。前阵子在白宫发生的恐怖袭击让所有人心有余悸，其中反应最为过激的正是迈克。除了对安保工作提出了一大堆整改意见并立刻付诸实施之外，他还向本提出了一个要求：

　　每天早上，除非天气恶劣（天气情况的评判标准由迈克制定），否则总统必须跟他一起晨跑。

　　事实上，在迈克离开特勤队之前，他可是总统的好拳击教练。本对这项运动颇感兴趣，迈克还在当兵的时候拿过好几次军队内部的拳击冠军，俩人偶尔聊起，便一拍即合，隔三差五的，本有空闲的时间，就会找迈克给他指导几招。

　　第一次练完，迈克看着扶着拳击台围栏大喘气几乎都没法站直的总统笑出了声：“总统先生，我得说您的拳头比我的奶奶大概还是重了那么一点儿的。”第十次练完，迈克用套着拳套的手敲打着总统的腰侧说：“用这儿使劲儿，速度再快一些，这样你的对手就会觉得有点疼了。”第五十三次练完正值圣诞夜，总统向迈克下了战书：“下次我会给你好看的。”迈克笑着回答：“我很期待。”一边帮总统摘掉了拳击手套。

　　然而下一次却迟迟未来。

　　“圣诞节”这个词语在这个白宫里有些讳莫如深，在那次意外之后，迈克离开了白宫，过了整整18个月，他才回到这儿——迈克相信这些日子里本一定再也没打过拳击，不只是因为没有了陪练。

　　迈克对刚刚康复出院的本说：“你得锻炼身体。”他伸手捏了捏本的手臂，和他记忆里的相比消瘦了，肌肉也不如以前结实了。他在本要说些什么前郑重其事地教育他：“我知道这对于刚刚出院的你来说不太容易，但你得快点恢复起来。每天跟我一起晨跑，你得锻炼自己的耐力，跑得快一些，让身体一直保持敏捷……遇到突发事件也能迅速应对……”

　　“你倒是不怕失业。”本打断了他的滔滔不绝。

　　迈克愣了一下，接着说：“我还真盼着这么一天，但现在可不是开玩笑的时候……”

　　本微微颔首，抬手拍了拍仍然捏着他臂膀的迈克的手：“我知道，我知道。就按你说的办吧。”

　　本住院的时候迈克去看过他好多回，几乎到了每天都要去一次的地步。有一次他趴在床边睡着，醒来的时候发现本的手从被子下面偷偷伸出来，搭在他的手上。本的掌心很凉，他失血过多，左侧腰腹留下了一个伤疤，大概会伴随他一生。

　　迈克对此很是自责，尽管他努力控制自己的这种情绪，他知道现任总统不需要来自他的后悔或是愧疚之类的东西，但控制情绪本就不是一件容易的事情，更何况这一切都与本有关。他克制不住地朝着本腰腹部的那个伤痕伸出手去——尽管他早已见识过各种各样的伤疤，但出现在本的身上还是太过触目惊心了，只是他的手在快要触到时停了下来，然后本终于察觉到了他的动作。

　　本和他刚刚结束第一次的晨跑，长久没有锻炼让他跑得大汗淋漓，他在更衣室脱了上衣，正打算去冲个澡。他看见迈克迅速收回去的手，视线移到他的脸上，迈克有些难堪地把脸转开了。

　　“这儿……已经不疼了，其实当时也没多疼，因为我很快就疼晕过去了。”本甚至自嘲地笑了笑，然后他拿了一块干毛巾递到迈克的面前。

　　迈克接过毛巾，迅速糊到自己脸上，闭着眼睛一阵猛擦，然后他听见本说：“谢谢你救了我……”迈克停下了手里的动作，直觉告诉他最好这样做，过了会儿，他听见本变小的声音，“……第二次。这已经是你第二次救我了。”

　　迈克得咬紧牙关才能让自己的手不要颤抖，好在本说完这句话就去了淋浴房。迈克等他关上门打开淋浴后才把脸上的毛巾摘掉，他被自己憋得够呛，狠狠深呼吸了好久才恢复正常。

　　迈克从来就不喜欢政客，但对本，关键的问题似乎在于：他从未把本看做一个政客。这不是说本在做政客以及之后的做总统的工作中表现得很糟糕——事实上他该做的都做了整体表现也可圈可点，但迈克也不太在意那些。他在意的是本杰明·阿瑟这个人。

　　他有非常不一样的地方，比如，他的眼睛非常真诚，以及，迷人。

　　迈克通常都是简单粗暴地用第一眼印象给别人作下判断，要在他这里拿下高分可不容易。如果分数低于60分，那他就不去费劲与人沟通了。琳妮总是说他这样不好，应该多多主动与人交流，但这种消极的社交态度，在alpha里还是挺常见的。由于从小到大受到的各种歧视，很多alpha在beta为主的社会里都生活得小心翼翼，毕竟有那么一整套的针对alpha的监察制度，保持距离不惹麻烦大概才是能安心生活下去的最好选择。

　　迈克一直觉得琳妮把他弄进特勤队是个阴谋，但每次他甩臭脸给琳妮看，琳妮都会用“一片好心喂了狗”的表情回敬他。特勤的工作和原来的游骑兵生涯差别巨大，而且一想到是要伺候那群政客，迈克就越发的社交障碍起来。他不知道这工作能给他带来什么，每一天都极度的无聊，旁人向他投来的异样眼光也不是进行心理暗示就能消失的，他干这份工作似乎就只是为了还琳妮一份人情——直到他遇到本杰明·阿瑟。

　　许多beta认为alpha是被本能主宰的，这有些片面。确切地说，直觉是alpha们的生存之本——不理解的人认为那是本能，对迈克来说，那还包含了大量的锻炼、对周遭环境的详细观察与分析、能够尽可能迅速地做出判断并实施行动。所以他非常相信自己对陌生人的第一印象——事实证明他也从未出过错。

　　遇见本的那一刻他正在用手帕擦沾在礼服上的酒水。酒会里偶尔会发生这样的意外，但客人也不会随身携带第二套衣服。迈克走进整理室打算透个气的时候，就看到本杰明·阿瑟有些发愁地对着镜子擦着胸口的一滩酒渍。

　　本从镜子里看到迈克走了进来，意识到迈克盯着他看了一会儿，便转过身来，苦笑着对迈克说：“好像越弄越糟了。”

　　迈克仔细看了看酒渍的位置，在胸前口袋边上。他没有上前，远远站着，用手指比划着说：“你可以把手帕折个花塞在胸袋里……大概能挡住。”

　　本听了之后恍然大悟，他开始折手帕，然而他折的花让迈克都有些看不下去。他一度想要走过去帮他一把，不过最终他还是忍住了，眼睁睁看着本把手帕折成了一捧爆米花，塞进了胸前的口袋里。

　　本很高兴地抬头看着迈克说：“谢谢你的建议——”他看见迈克的视线落在他胸前，便也低头看了看他的爆米花，然后有些难堪地笑了笑，“我不太会折，平时都是我妻子帮我弄的……应该还过得去吧。”

　　迈克点了点头：“还不错。”

　　迈克没见过这么笨拙的政客。那些人有的精明有的傲慢有的充满魄力，但像本这样不带有一丝伪装成分的平缓温和，他没见过——他当然分辨得出真与假，他的直觉已经做下了判断。在那之后的整场酒会，他都忍不住要去看本，看着他胸前的那一团爆米花，恨不得过去帮他重新折一遍。

　　酒会到了后半段，迈克终于还是没忍住，他走到了本的边上，朝着他伸出自己的手：“现在说似乎有些晚了……”他手心里放着一朵折好的手帕花，那一刻他甚至有些后悔，觉得自己是不是做了件会被监察系统记录在案的危险的事情。

　　本抬起头看着他，眼睛里满是惊喜。迈克确信他看见了自己手腕上露出的alpha标记，但他仍然毫不犹豫地接过了他的手帕花，拿出自己折的，将迈克那朵放了进去，然后把自己的手帕重新叠起来——谢天谢地至少叠成正方形他还能胜任，然后他又抬起头看着迈克的眼睛说：“谢谢你，”他看了一眼迈克胸口的名牌，“班宁先生，我会还给你的。”

　　迈克大概一辈子都忘不掉那一刻。他闻到本身上须后水的味道，然后牢牢记住了。

　　迈克很久没试过与人亲近了，所以当琳妮看到他与阿瑟一家相处融洽时，其实也是有些摸不着头脑的。她问迈克到底怎么回事，迈克说：“康纳喜欢跟我玩，”琳妮继续盯着他，迈克只能继续说，“好吧，总统先生让我教他打拳击。”

　　琳妮略有些忧虑地说：“也许你不爱听但我还是得提醒你，保持距离——”

　　“我不会揍总统的，我向你发誓行吗？”迈克举起了双手，“你见我越过界吗？alpha监察部门连电话都没跟我打过。”

　　在那之后很久，迈克才明白了琳妮的意思。他无数次地梦见那个圣诞夜的事故，也只有在梦里才有机会见到本杰明·阿瑟——梦里无数次重演那一场悲剧，每一次，他都是冲到本坐着的那一边拉开车门把他给硬抱出来，根本来不及救下车另一边陷入昏迷的玛格丽特。

　　迈克在事故后去做了许多的测试，创伤心理测试，alpha自我约束力测试，等等等等，多得让他自己都不确定当时自己的想法了，那一刻是他受到的严格的训练在起作用，还是纯粹靠着本能在行动？

　　每天的噩梦里，他都能清晰地闻到本身上的味道。

　　18个月后，被开除出特勤队的迈克只身冲进了被炸毁一半的白宫，在硝烟和血腥味中努力辨识着本的味道。事情结束后，在医院里本的病床边睡着时，迈克居然没再做那个永不停息的噩梦了。

　　他从没把这个噩梦的事情告诉给任何人，包括本，正如本也不会对他说为什么把他开除了一样——这根本算不上问题，现在迈克需要关心更迫在眉睫的问题，比如，本跑得实在是太慢了。

　　“我尽力了。”本向迈克解释，表情很是无奈，他拖着腿跟在迈克边上，呼吸声已经杂乱无章。

　　迈克伸手拍了一下本的腰：“调整呼吸，你这样简直是个活靶子。”

　　本的脚步一个踉跄，好不容易才稳住自己的身体，他气喘吁吁地说：“我不服……”

　　“怎么，你要向先天的生理条件屈服了吗？”迈克渐渐加速，带着本不得不也竭力加快了步子，“beta一定跟不上alpha？唔，恐怖分子可不管你是alpha还是beta，加快你的频率，总统先生！”

　　本使出了吃奶的劲儿跟上他，迈克回头看他，本的脸色通红，他忍着不说话，脚步都有些乱了。迈克稍微放慢了步子，让本能和自己并肩，本目视前方继续跑着，迈克闻到了他身上若隐若现的须后水味道。

　　本必须注意自己的公众形象，尽管现在他时常为了选哪条领带而陷入苦恼。迈克望向他的脸，本的下巴上刮得干干净净，难以想象他每天晨跑前都会先刮一遍胡子。

　　跑到终点的时候迈克稍稍伸出了手臂，本立刻就像抓住救命稻草一样牢牢抓在了手里，他的脑袋顶着迈克的肩膀跟着他慢慢走了几步，好不容易才让自己的呼吸平缓下来。本逐渐停下步子，一只手扶着自己的腰，另一只手搭在迈克的肩上，深呼吸了好几次后说：“真希望明天下大雨。”

　　自从那次更衣室的短暂谈话之后，他们大概是回到了20个月之前的状态——本在迈克面前卸下所有的负担，靠得很近，甚至更近，美国人民能想象他们的总统拉着自己的特勤队长的衣摆说“我真的跑不动了”的表情吗？他轻易地就进入了迈克的私人空间，在更衣室喝运动饮料的时候甚至会靠在迈克的肩膀上睡着，醒过来后还要抱怨，迈克的肩头绷得太紧了。

　　在本睡着的时候，迈克基本上都在拼命喝水。坦白说，本身上的那股须后水味道让迈克有些紧张，他不止一次想要向本的下巴伸手，感知一下他光滑的下巴。他就这么紧张了好一阵子，直到有一天才知道自己根本就错得离谱：刚冲完澡的本从浴室走了出来，头上的水还没彻底擦干，那种特别的须后水味道又飘到了他的鼻尖。

　　那可不是什么须后水——那是本自己的味道。

　　alpha拥有比beta强大得多的感官系统，那让他们更容易察知周遭的情况，包括从别人天生的味道上感知对方的想法。beta的气味不太强烈，alpha的这种嗅觉能力更为人熟知的用处是用来寻找omega、确认omega是否对自己有意思上。然而文明社会早就不需要alpha争抢omega宣示所有权，原本就较为弱小且不易诞生的omega逐渐变得比alpha还要少，再加上对alpha的严格监管制度，有些alpha可能终其一生都没能闻见过omega的味道。

　　迈克曾遇到过一个omega，有着热情的味道，仿佛强烈的感情直接冲刷他的感官。omega遇到心仪的alpha是绝不会掩饰的，他们也能察知alpha的味道，双方用beta无法感知的味道交换着自己的想法，甚至让欲望冲破自己的理智。与那个omega相比，本的须后水气味显得平淡许多——清爽地依附在迈克的皮肤表面，但又一天都不能少。

　　意识到这情况的迈克有些如坐针毡，他不知道自己是不是应该问问本这到底是怎么回事。“一个亲民的beta总统”，从竞选伊始到寻求连任，本的团队一直都以此作为宣传的核心，但如果他是个omega……这简直比让个alpha当总统更为可怕。

　　迈克找不到合适的时机问本，他只能沉默，但本的味道却将他越缠越紧。他不再跟本并排跑步，转而跟在他侧后方看着他跑，避开了下风口的位置，满心以为自己能忽略本的味道了，结果却是看着本跑得越来越辛苦，似乎迈开双腿已经用尽了他所有的力气。

　　他袖手旁观地看着本跑了一周，直到本几乎要在他眼前摔倒。迈克立刻伸手抱住了他，身后有其他特勤队员跑了过来，在迈克怀里好不容易站直的本朝着后面的人摆了摆手：“我没事。”

　　可迈克觉得他自己很有事。


	2. Chapter 2

　　迈克扶着本等着背后的其他特勤走远了一点，然后他小声问本：“你还能跑吗？”

　　本也小声回答：“我跟你说实话吧……我觉得以后是不是吃完早饭再晨跑比较好……”

　　迈克看着本的侧脸，他的脸色通红，喘口气都费了好大劲儿。但好歹他们都跑了一个多月了，体力的极限早就该突破了，眼看着只剩下最后一点路程，但迈克清楚地知道，如果他松开手，本大概就要直接摔在地上了。

　　当然迈克自己也不好受，本的味道毫无保留地涌向他，隐藏在平淡之下的是他从未感受过的急切——alpha根本不需要学习就能读懂这种感觉，因为他自己此时此刻都心烦意乱起来。

　　迈克强迫自己集中精神，而不是去感受自己的手隔着本的运动衣摸到的他身体的热度，那着实烫手，但又让迈克欲罢不能，他甚至感觉自己摸到了本的心跳，一瞬间周遭的一切仿佛都消失了，他就听着本的心跳，嗵，嗵，嗵……

　　迈克扭开了自己的脑袋，努力用公事公办的语气说：“还有一点路，鉴于你拒绝了后面那些家伙的好意……要么我抱着你回去，要么你自己慢慢走回去。”

　　“不不不……我想我可以走……”本稍稍离开迈克的怀抱，在迈克的搀扶下，仿佛刚刚大病初愈一般，迈出了沉重的一步。

　　作为一个alpha，从小到大要学的一门很重要的课程就是自我控制。从学生时代开始，迈克每周都要定期去向指定的监察官报到，监察官向他详细说明alpha监察条例，告诉他什么是不可以做的，做了会受到什么样的处罚，然后教他如何克制自己的冲动。与本能的搏斗劳心劳神，有时候还需要用上抑制剂，让自己的感官处于一个低活跃的状态。加入军队后，作为一群不太好控制但又有强大力量的人， 为alpha士兵专门开的“小灶”就愈发繁琐了，每天除了通常的训练，还有一大堆的心理测试、体能测试、心理暗示课程、抗本能训练等等杂七杂八的东西等着他，有时候迈克觉得，其实他们只是把alpha累趴下了，这样自然就什么冲动都没有了。

　　所有的训练都是未雨绸缪，毕竟能遇到omega的机会少之又少。在遇到第一个omega之后过了很多年，迈克都没有再遇上过一个omega，这种对自己的克制，除了定期跟监察官的聊天，似乎都再无用武之地。他可想不到，现任总统阁下，会是那个需要他调动过去学过的所有技巧去“抵抗”的人。

　　迈克扶着本往前走，脑子里一个劲儿在想中东局势。他的脑子里热砂滚滚，搞得他愈发口渴起来。他加快了走路的速度，差不多是拖着本在走，本踉跄着不得不也加快脚步，但那对他来说实在太难了。迈克干脆把本的一条手臂架在自己肩膀上，手环过本的肋下将他几乎是托了起来，本歪着脑袋靠在迈克耳边抱怨：“迈克，迈克……我脚快要离地了……”

　　迈克很想回他一句“我的大脑快要升天了”，但他好歹忍住了。本靠他太近了，他的呼吸都喷在迈克的耳根上，迈克的脑子里开始刮起了沙尘暴，把他的脑袋搅得一团糟。他觉得自己赶上拼命了，靠着最后的意志冲刺，可近在咫尺的白宫似乎越来越远。

　　他们终于回到了白宫，迈克的后背都被汗水浸透了。他极其敷衍地摆脱了其他特勤，带着本去了更衣室，把他放在了椅子上，然后立刻离开了他的身边，躲到最远的角落，大口大口地喝着饮料。本在他背后非常缓慢地脱着衣服——迈克听得清清楚楚，现在他的感官比往常更加敏锐，将本的所有一切都扩大了数倍，他的声音，他的气味，甚至他的体温……

　　迈克听见扑通一声。他回头一看，本摔在了地上，他抓着椅子用力站了起来，跟迈克说：“我只是脚滑了一下……”

　　迈克把瓶子丢在一边，他快步朝着本走了过去，一只手抱住他，拖着他进了浴室，然后把浴室门在背后关上了。

　　迈克把本堵在门后，本的味道尖叫着钻进他的身体里，四处撩拨起来。迈克低头看着本，他看见本摇摇晃晃，但伸出双手抓着他的身侧，迈克张开嘴，犹豫着问：“你是不是说谎了？”

　　“什么？”本揪住了迈克的衣服。

　　“你的……身份，”迈克闭上眼睛摇了摇头，但本能终于还是占据了上风，“你是个omega吗？”

　　本显然是一开始根本没听明白，过了会儿他才反应过来，一个劲儿摇头：“不，怎么会！这是什么新式玩笑吗？”

　　迈克盯着本的眼睛，本看着他，眼神没有一点摇摆。本没有撒谎，但迈克的本能也不会欺骗他。

　　迈克说：“那一定是什么地方搞错了。”

　　本说：“什么什么地方搞错了？”

　　迈克说：“你的身体。”

　　他的本能开始吼叫，膨胀了无数倍，让他的脑子里只剩下一个念头。他抵抗不了本的味道，那根本就是致命的诱惑，他伸手捏着本的下巴，没给他一点反应的时间，突然就低下头去吻他，本吃了一惊，两只手捏紧了迈克的身体，但过了一会儿他的两只手都松开了。

　　本的气味顺着他的舌尖一起涌了过来，迈克只惊讶了千分之一秒，就毫不客气地将本彻底压在了墙上，缠住了他自投罗网的舌头。本的身体一个劲儿地往下滑，迈克用一只手环住了他的身体，把他给紧紧地抱在怀里，挤压他的胸腔，直到本发出虚弱的呜呜声。

　　迈克放开了他的嘴唇，他看着眼前的本，微微张开嘴喘着气，眼神困惑地看着他。

　　迈克耐着性子问他：“你感觉怎么样？”

　　本全靠着迈克的手才不至于跌倒，他一边喘气一边说：“我没法思考……”

　　他说着，慢慢抬起手，按在迈克的胸口，过了一会儿，用有些颤抖的声音说：“我没骗你……我是个beta。”

　　大众对omega的了解，大多数来自于书本。alpha富有攻击性，一出生就会在手腕上敲下标记，从此终生受到监控；omega数量日益稀少，许多omega也会尽量隐藏自己的身份，除非在alpha面前刻意释放自己的信息素，不然只有经过体检才能查出来。书本上说，omega通常较为弱小，需要仰赖强者的庇护，于是omega学会了利用信息素吸引自己心仪的alpha，诱使他们与自己交欢，甚至为alpha养育后代，来换取自己需要的安全。

　　想必这些内容本也都读到过，他现在的表情相当惊恐，但他的须后水气味倒是愈发的浓郁了。迈克将手移到了迈克的屁股下面，自己的腿挤进他的两腿之间，把他完全圈在自己怀里，跟他说：“你的气味让我也没法思考。”

　　理论和实践总是不一样的，受过再多的训练，头一遭上战场，总免不了手忙脚乱忘了教导，脑子一热就只顾着往前冲。迈克向本能投降，他低下头又去吻本，咬着他的嘴唇用力吮住，抱着他身体的手已经开始往他的裤腰里钻了，本没有做出任何的挣扎抵抗——要不是迈克支撑着他，估计他已经滑倒在地上了。

　　他们纠缠在一起，本的手落到了迈克的腰间，刚试图抓住迈克的衣服，他的口袋突然震动起来。本好像一下子回过神来，他推了迈克一下，紧接着自己就滑到了地上，一脸惊慌地看着迈克。迈克叹了口气，从口袋里掏出手机，不情不愿地接通，贴到了自己的耳边：“我在换衣服……很久了么，我只是喝了点饮料……我知道了知道了……马上就过来……”

　　他挂断了电话，再低头看本，本已经用双手捂住了额头，把脸压在了自己的膝盖上。迈克仍然能听见自己的本能在他的体内横冲直撞，当他向本伸出手时，本闷着声音说：“我很抱歉我刚才……我很抱歉。我想我大概是……低血糖……”

　　没人低血糖的时候是一个劲儿只想和人接吻的。

　　本并没有接着迈克的手，只是坐在地上不动。迈克焦躁地等了一会儿，本都没有抬头看他的迹象。

　　他搞砸了。

　　迈克收回了手，小声说：“我在外面等你。”就急匆匆地打开浴室门跑了出去。他靠着墙壁不住地深呼吸，直到自己沸腾的本能终于逐渐平息下来。

　　坦白说，他甚至都不知道接下去要怎么面对本。他管不住自己，而这就是alpha的危险性——无法约束自己，轻易地就被本能带跑，就连他这样经受过严苛训练的人，面对这种带着盛情邀请的气味，没有抑制剂，一样白搭。

　　他的身体起了反应，而他过一会儿还要上班。迈克跑去厕所快速给自己解决了一下，满脑子想的都是本的样子，他闭着眼睛抓着自己的衣服，脱去上衣的胸膛不住起伏。简直不能更糟了。

　　迈克没有等本出来就走了，他可不敢想象自己还会做些什么。

　　这是难捱的一天，迈克很罕见地不在状态，好在也并不是每一天都会有突发状况。他花了好大功夫让自己不要去想本的味道，然而兴致被挑起来没能得到纾解只会让他愈加的渴求——他避开了会与本接触的任何机会，躲得远远的。事实上，迈克已经在发愁，第二天的晨跑到底要怎么跟本肩并肩……

　　他熬到了下班，回到家连灯都没开，摸黑找到了冰箱，取出一瓶冰水一口气喝了大半，冰水刺激得头疼，倒是可以让他少想一会儿本的事情。迈克拿着瓶子做到了沙发上，在黑漆漆的房间里一动不动，他的感觉依然敏锐，能听见街道上野猫翻找晚餐的声音。

　　好几只野猫打他家附近经过，迈克确信自己已经彻底平静下来了。alpha的那个部分未能得到足够的重视，尽管抱怨连连但只能不甘地被塞了回去，迈克站了起来，打算去开一下灯。

　　他的手机响了。

　　这时间给他打电话一般没好事，迈克赶忙接通，甚至没看一眼来电提示。他把手机放到了耳边，在开口前就听到了一个急切的声音：“迈克？迈克？抱歉这么晚打扰你……”

　　迈克身体里的那些被称为alpha本能的东西一下子挣脱了他的控制，全都跑了出来。这电话是本打来的。

　　迈克发了一会儿愣，接着他的职业病让他开始判断本所处的环境。本在室外，通过他的手机能听见风声，周围的环境听上去是安全的，这让迈克多少放下了心，他回答的时候也努力保持冷静：“出什么事了吗？需要我可以来找你——”

　　“不，不，我的天哪迈克，你公事公办的态度感觉真陌生……”本的声音越来越小，“我只是想找你说说话，随便……随便说点什么。”

　　他的声音似乎在微微颤抖。迈克坐回了沙发上，手里攥紧了瓶子。

　　“我不知道从何说起，迈克……”本的声音犹豫不决，然后他似乎终于下定了决心说，“你早上先走了。”

　　迈克愣了一会儿才明白本这是在控诉，他没想到本的“不知从何说起”就是这么的直接。他斟酌起自己的语句，想要找出一个说起来不会让两人难堪的理由，然而最终他还是选择了实话实说：“我是个alpha，本。alpha发情是很可怕的。”

　　现在轮到本说不出话了，迈克只能听见他沉默的呼吸声，这让他焦躁不安起来，他捏紧了手里的瓶子，直到本再度开口：“我……我没有隐瞒身份。我不是……我不是omega。”

　　迈克说：“你的味道不是这么说的。”

　　“我可不敢拿这种事情撒谎……”

　　“以前你的身边一定没出现过alpha，”迈克打断了本，“我第一次见到你就闻到了你的味道……但那会儿我还以为那是你用的须后水的味道。”

　　“第一次？”

　　“新年酒会，你折的手帕我这辈子都忘不掉。”

　　本大概是想了起来，他忍不住笑了，迈克觉得仿佛能看到他微微摇头的样子：“我真是……一团糟。我怎么也弄不好那手帕……那种场合让我紧张。”

　　“当总统可不能老这么紧张，”迈克说，“这种话你只跟我说就够了——”

　　“你让我更紧张，”本没头没脑地说了一句，呼吸突然沉滞了起来，迈克想他大概在小跑，边跑边继续说着，“我紧张得迈不开步子……”

　　迈克把瓶子给捏成了一团。他的大脑一团空白，只有冲动还在猛烈摇动着他的身躯。

　　本似乎是跑完了，气喘吁吁地停了下来，用更小的声音继续说：“但你躲起来让事情更糟了……迈克。我一整天都在想你的事情……在能停下来喘口气的时候。比如现在。”

　　电话里传来一声野猫的叫声。迈克突然站了起来，几步跨到门口，拉开自己的家门。

　　他看见本站在路边上，跑得满头大汗，旁边有一只野猫发现了新的猎物，大摇大摆地扬长而去。

　　电话里仍然能听见本喘气的声音，和面前站着的他发出的声音叠在一起，闹得迈克几乎没法思考。他跑出去把本给拉进屋子，一关上门就把他给压在了门上：“深夜造访一个alpha的家可不是什么明智的选择，尤其这个alpha正在发情，总统先生。”

　　本紧张得不停发抖，他咽了口口水后才勉强说出自己要说的话来：“那至少换个舒服点的地方……我受够了门了。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　迈克一向都很佩服本的无所畏惧。本和迈克不一样，迈克的无所畏惧大概表现在神挡杀神佛挡杀佛，而本的无所畏惧，则是那双永远能直视你，绝不躲闪的眼睛，即便是在没开灯的房间里，迈克都能感觉到本的凝视的力量。

　　迈克把本从门口拽开，本跌跌撞撞地跟在他后面，然后被迈克丢在了沙发上。迈克朝着本俯下身去，他看着本的脸，他仍然有些惊慌，但还是朝着迈克伸出了手。

　　他的手落到了迈克的脖子上，轻轻勾着他，迈克已经凑了过去，按着他的脸吻他，本张开了嘴接纳他的入侵，舌尖刚一碰触就缠在了一起，彼此的呼吸几乎都被对方夺走，到最后不得不分开。迈克抱着本的脖子，鼻尖磨蹭着本的脸颊，轻轻地喘气，本一边喘气一边说：“你家里怎么那么黑。”

　　迈克笑了起来：“如果你想开着灯做，我现在就去开。”

　　他作势起身要去开灯，本赶忙抱紧了他：“不不不……我只是，刚才过来还担心你不在家……”

　　没有开灯迈克也能看清本的表情，不过是不是脸红了就看不出了。迈克伸手去摸本的脸，一直摸到他的耳垂和脖子，他的体表温度很热，迈克根本不想把手挪开。他拉开了本的领带，解开他的衬衫扣子，手从领口探了进去，他身上的温度更热了——本在他的碰触下不住颤抖，身体试图往后躲闪，结果也只是陷到了沙发里面。

　　迈克把手抽了回来，脱去了自己的上衣，然后把本的身体拉起来，帮他脱掉了西装外套。本手忙脚乱地开始解开剩下的衬衫扣子，迈克干脆地把他的衬衫从肩膀上往下一翻，衬衫在本的背后缠住了他的双手。

　　“别动。”迈克把本按在了沙发上，俯身去吻他的脖子，轻轻啃咬他不住滑动的喉结，双手按在本的胸口，从胸口开始向下缓慢地抚摸，滑过他的腰，落到他的小腹，然后张开手掌握住他的腰，将自己的下半身压在了他的小腹上，不住地上下磨蹭。

　　本小幅度地挣扎着，努力想要挣脱背后被缠住的双手，迈克的吻已经一路向下也落到了他的胸前，他咬住本一侧的乳头，舌尖不住地舔弄直到乳尖硬了起来，本倒抽一口气，终于抽开了双手，他抱住在胸前四处点火的迈克的脑袋，想要把他从自己身上拉开，但迈克的吻并未停止，继续向下，落到了本的腹部，他的舌头舔过腹肌的纹理，本发出了一声轻微的呻吟。

　　本的身体抽动了一下，他蜷起了双腿，迈克干脆掰开了他的腿，解开他的皮带，将他的裤子拉开。本的内裤露了出来，股间隆起，顶端甚至有些湿了，迈克的手掌隔着布料抚摸上去，按住他的阴茎揉弄了起来。本伸手去拉他的手，迈克反手握住他的手腕，将他的手送到自己小腹，按在了自己的胯部，然后轻轻挺腰顶着本的手掌。本花了一会儿弄明白了迈克的意思，他喘着气也拉开了迈克的裤子，手掌颤抖着伸进他的内裤，握住了已经硬起来的阴茎，手指僵硬地抚触而过。

　　迈克低下头咬着他的嘴唇舔弄，沿着他的脸颊吻到他的耳朵，他将舌头伸进本的耳廓，本的身体惊慌地弹了一下，迈克贴在他耳朵边上说：“用力握住我的，就像我握着你的那样。”他拉下本的内裤，让他的阴茎弹了出来，迈克握在了手里，从根部缓慢地推到顶部，再握紧了，慢慢往下拉，反复几次后，他将食指尖顶到了顶端的铃口里。

　　本惊叫了一声，夹紧了双腿，握着迈克的双手也松开了，重新落在迈克的手上，像是想要拉开他。迈克拽开了他的手，将自己小腹贴上了本的小腹，张开手握住了两人的阴茎，抵在一起用力地揉搓，他小幅度地摆动着腰，用自己的下半身去轻轻撞本被拉开的双腿，阴茎在手掌间擦过，本的腰也跟着顶了起来。

　　迈克把碍事的裤子脱了，重新将身体压在本的两腿之间，他搂着本的背，手指沿着他的脊椎摸到他的臀缝。本很明显感觉到了不自在——尽管他努力克制，但他的身体都跟着迈克的动作绷紧了。

　　迈克一边亲吻本的嘴唇一边跟他说：“本，听着……我想要‘标记’你。”

　　本被他亲得迷迷糊糊的：“什么……你说什么？”

　　“如果你是omega你应该明白。”迈克将另一只手伸到本的嘴边，推开他的嘴唇伸了进去，翻搅他的舌头，直到自己的手指完全被本舔湿了。他摸到本的后面，湿润的手指推开后穴钻了进去，紧实的括约肌咬着他的指腹，他一寸寸地往里探摸，甬道挤压着阻止他的推进，迈克又伸进一根手指，小幅度地扩张着，他听见本慌乱的喘息声，便开始爱抚他的身体，掌心贴着他的胸口揉弄，逐渐下滑，落到他小腹，握住他的阴茎撸动，身后的手指也跟着进得更深。

　　本控制不住地抬起了腰，跟着迈克的动作上下晃动。迈克在他体内探摸G点的位置，他加快了顶弄手指的速度，本抱紧了他不住呻吟：“迈克，迈克……我感觉……不太好……”

　　迈克探进本身体里的手指感觉到了高热和愈发的湿润，他有些惊讶，给了本一个深得让他快要没法呼吸的吻，然后对他说：“你后面湿得厉害，你知道吗？”他抽出了手指，指间满是在本的身体里沾上的体液，他将手指按在本的腰腹间来回抚摸，把他的身体都弄湿了。

　　本摇着头说：“我不知道……”

　　迈克说：“只有omega才这样。”他握着自己的阴茎抵住了穴口，轻轻戳弄了几下，已经被他扩张过的后穴吸着龟头，迫不及待想要被他进入。

　　alpha不能随便标记omega，对alpha来说，和一个omega做爱简直太麻烦了。就算omega处于发情状态，一个劲儿地诱惑alpha，alpha也必须问清楚对方是否已经被标记了，想要的又是哪种性爱，不然事后很可能要面对冗长而又尴尬的问询。

　　迈克耐着性子又说了一次：“本，我想要‘标记’你……你被‘标记’过吗？”

　　本猛摇头：“看在上帝的份儿上……你是我见过的第一个alpha……你就别再折磨我了……”

　　“折磨？”迈克瞪大了眼睛，本已经伸开双腿勾住了他的身体，将自己的下身往迈克的下身凑了过去。迈克明白了他的意图，阴茎顶开了括约肌，一点一点地往里面挤。

　　就算经过了扩张，就算里面湿得要命，窄小的甬道要容纳一个alpha的性器还是有些勉强。迈克握着本的腰将自己一点点往里推，本则是咬住嘴唇，但那让他的身体更加僵硬。迈克靠在他耳边说：“放松点，本……”他舔着他的耳朵，轻轻咬他的耳垂，本抱紧了他的脖子，后穴不住地收缩，挤压着迈克，热得几乎能将他融化。

　　迈克按住了本一直在动弹的腰身，用力将自己顶到最深处，本像是屏住了呼吸，迈克捏着他的下巴让他松开牙齿，慌乱的喘息漏了出来。他将自己的小腹抵着本的会阴，稍微转动了几下，本的身体里涌出更多的体液，逐渐润湿他的阴茎。迈克向外抽出一些，再度往里顶去，他听见本发出了呻吟，那跟他平时说话的声音完全不一样。

　　迈克很喜欢这种“鼓舞”的方式，他将阴茎抽出过半，然后用力顶到深处。本把眼睛都闭起来了，他夹紧双腿抵着迈克的下身，随着他的动作小幅地前后晃动自己的身体。似乎每次迈克顶进来的时候，他都会把自己也往前推，这样迈克便能进到更深的位置，换来本逐渐大声起来的呻吟。

　　迈克加快了速度，抵着肠壁不住地戳撞。他摩擦着本的G点，每一次经过都能感觉到本全身都跟着颤抖，他的阴茎被夹在两人的身体之间，因为迈克抽插的动作而被来回磨蹭，又硬又热，抵着迈克的腹部跳动。迈克伸手过去握住，跟着自己挺腰的节奏摩擦，他的手指箍紧了阴茎，从阴囊开始向上刮过去，前后都受到照顾的本只剩下抱紧他的力道，他勾住迈克身体的双腿也逐渐失去了力气，从他身体两侧滑了下来。

　　迈克抬起本的腿，压到他的胸前，他的双腿被打得更开，这让迈克的进入少了阻碍。他抱紧本的上身，不厌其烦地亲吻他的嘴唇，吮吸他的舌头，夺走他的唾液，然后一点点咬着他的脸颊他的脖子，到他的肩膀上，留下牙齿的痕迹，直到本仰起脖子不堪忍受地发出呻吟。迈克撑起自己的下半身，用力地顶进本的身体里，穴口的肌肉紧紧咬着他的阴茎，火热的甬道不时地收紧，在他抽离的时候甚至带出了不少体液，那倒是让迈克的进出更加顺畅了。

　　“本，本……你都不知道你有多棒……”迈克头晕目眩，他拽着本的手放到自己嘴边亲吻，本的手滑到他胸前，抵着他的胸膛，无意识地揉捏着，这刺激了迈克，让他挺动得更加用力。本的身体跟着他的动作摇晃，他快要失神了，手从迈克胸前滑落，然后被迈克握住，按在了他的头顶，迈克又俯下身去，深深地吻他，咬着他的嘴唇让他张开嘴，两个人的呼吸也完全混在了一起。

　　本在亲吻的间隙小声说着：“迈克，我要……”他的双手挣扎着，但迈克握得很紧，让他没法动弹。迈克一边操着他一边问：“更深吗？”他真的又往里挺了挺，这让本几乎要惊叫了，他摇着头说：“我……我要……射了……”说这句话似乎让他费尽了力气，他努力抬起下身，阴茎在迈克的小腹来回摩擦，但总有位置没法蹭到。

　　迈克突然停了下来，他把自己从本的身体里抽出来，跪坐在沙发上，然后他把茫然不知所措的本也给拉了起来，让他骑跨在自己下半身上，他拉着本的手围在自己脖子上，对他说：“别碰你自己。”

　　他扶着本的腰，将自己挺立的阴茎对着本的后穴继续顶了进去，他拉着本的身体将他往下压，这个体位让他能进得更深，本搂着他的肩膀，脸埋在他颈窝不住地呻吟着。迈克抱着本的身体上下挺动，本的后穴里流出更多的体液，濡湿了他俩的下半身，他们的肉体接触时，发出粘腻的声音，从身体内侧一直传到神经末梢，加上那不断收缩的火热甬道，迈克觉得自己也快要射了。

　　他俯在本的耳边，努力告诫他：“这会有些疼……”本不明所以地亲吻他的耳朵，迈克将他的身体猛地往下按，他的阴茎顶入深处，茎身下侧开始膨胀，死死地卡在本的身体里。本显然是被吓到了，他挺起胸膛想要挣脱但根本无处可逃，他在迈克的怀里一个劲儿地动弹，但迈克只是将他抱得更紧，本大声呻吟着：“上帝啊……不……啊……！”体内的刺激让他一下子就射了，浓稠的精液喷溅在两人的身体之间，把胸膛给弄得乱糟糟的。迈克闭上了眼睛，他感觉到热流正在往他的两腿之间聚集，强烈的冲动就要冲破他的约束了，他死死按着本仍然在挣扎的身体，将自己的精液全都射进他的身体里，直到他的阴茎结渐渐消退，他才将本稍微松开一些——紧接着本就身体一软，倒在了沙发上。

　　迈克压到本的身上，手指涂抹着他胸口的精液，一边仍然在玩弄他的乳头，一边小声呼唤着本的名字。本从失神中略微回过神来，他连抬起手臂的力气都没了，说话的时候几乎也只剩下了气声：“迈克……？”

　　迈克贴过去，握着本的手贴在自己的脸颊上，小声回答他：“我在这儿呢。”

　　本摸着他的脸颊说：“下次不要……这种……”

　　他说完就晕了过去，手落在旁边，迈克赶忙拉住，再凑过去小声叫本的名字，但他完全失去了意识，根本听不到。

　　迈克有些懊恼地叹气，他确信本没有对他撒谎了——不然omega不可能不知道被“标记”要遭受什么。alpha会将自己的精液全都射到omega的身体里，除了确保omega能为自己孕育后代，还有一个很重要的原因，是为了向其他alpha宣示自己已经占有了这个omega——当然，现在已经没了这么多实际意义，“标记”更多的只是一种代表着本能的仪式，还能让alpha爽得飞上天，只不过这过程对omega来说一如既往的不好受，alpha的阴茎结对一个初次经受这些的omega来说，实在是太大、太可怕了。

　　迈克重新俯下身去抱住了本，闭上眼睛跟着他的呼吸节奏一起呼吸。他应该把本叫起来，去冲个澡什么的，不过现在把人叫醒似乎也不太人道。嗯，下次最好还是在卧室的床上，离浴室也近——想到这儿迈克有点儿高兴，毕竟本说了“下次”。

　　迈克伸手到边上的桌上去摸空调的遥控器，秋天的夜里光溜溜地躺在客厅还是有点冷。就在他的手要碰到遥控器时，他的手机响了起来，在安静的房间格外响亮，吓得迈克顿时睡意全无，跳起来抓了手机就躲进了卫生间。

　　这一整天的每一个电话似乎都来得很不是时候——这次接通前，迈克终于先看了看来电显示，是琳妮。他心里突然有了不好的预感，接通电话放到耳边的时候，琳妮的声音已经传了过来：“哪位大人物怎么样了？”

　　迈克呆了几秒：“什么大人物？”

　　琳妮相当不耐烦地叹了口气：“这是alpha的普遍有的后遗症，还是你只是单纯在装傻？我说你屋里的那只鹰。”

　　“我……什么？”迈克一下子明白过来，“你怎么……”他突然说不上话来。

　　琳妮说话的语气能让人想象得出她脸上的无奈：“你以为是谁带他来的。他说要找你谈谈，我送他到你家街区，然后我看到你把他拉进屋了。”

　　迈克瞠目结舌，刚才完全被本能控制的他彻底忘了这个问题，现在他只能结结巴巴地说：“你一直……等着？”

　　“不然呢？指望一个陷入生理危机的alpha记得把他的猎物送回去？”琳妮说得很克制，但这样也让迈克无话可说。

　　琳妮等了一会儿，听不见迈克的反应，只能继续问：“你们谈得怎么样了？”

　　没谈什么，又或者，谈了许多没法说的事情。然而迈克实在不知道该怎么表述，他所有的随机应变能力似乎都消失了——大概这真的是alpha发情后的后遗症。

　　“你在听我说话吗？”琳妮真的有些不耐烦了，“你可别把他弄坏了，明天还有一大堆的——”她突然停了下来，过了一会儿，才小心翼翼地问，“是我打扰你们了吗？”

　　迈克朝窗户外面望去。今天的月亮很好，看来明天一定会有个好天气。

　　“我真希望明天下大雨。”迈克说完就用手扶住了额头。

　　他得去配点儿抑制剂。


End file.
